


Practice Makes Perfect

by Redbirdblackdog



Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: "Where are the boys?""With nana," she answers between kisses."How'd you swing that?" His mother-in-law is the perpetual busy-body with no minute of the day left unscheduled."Well… we were talking," Sansa rubs his shoulders, then up to his neck and into his hairline… which she knows he likes. "She mentioned how much she wants a granddaughter.""The boys ain't enough for her?" He grumbles."Well she loves the boys but…""But, she wants a little princess I'm sure," he lifts her chin and peppers her jaw with kisses."So I told her if she watched the boys I could get right on that." He can hear the smile on her lips as she rocks into his hips. "Ha, get on it, get on you. Literally and figuratively"
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765768
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> "Sandor… I need you!!!" Sansa calls out the back door. 

"Be right in," he calls back. He was out in the shop fixing the creaky chair but he'd much rather be inside with his wife. She'd spent the morning with the boys ending with a picnic at her mother's. He climbs the back stairs up into the kitchen. It's quiet… the boys must be watching a movie or something. 

"There you are," she smiles. She runs to him and jumps, he catches her and wraps her in his arms. "Ok lets get it on!" She says and starts kissing his neck. 

"Get it on?" He asks with surprise. 

"Well me on you is what I was thinking." She pauses her kisses and leans back to look him in the eye. "Do you not want to?" 

He shifts his hold of her, right arm supporting her bum holding her up and the other directing her legs around him. "Oh I want too. Just surprised. "He kisses her deeply and runs his hand down her back.

She squeezes him with her thighs and her fingers lace behind his neck. Pecking kisses along his cheek and jaw.

"Where are the boys?" 

"With nana," she answers between kisses. 

"How'd you swing that?" His mother-in-law is the perpetual busy-body with no minute of the day left unscheduled.

"Well… we were talking," Sansa rubs his shoulders, then up to his neck and into his hairline… which she knows he likes. "She mentioned how much she wants a granddaughter." 

"The boys ain't enough for her?" He grumbles.

"Well she loves the boys but…" 

"But, she wants a little princess I'm sure," he lifts her chin and peppers her jaw with kisses. 

"I think she has finally given up hope on Robb supplying one," she hums. "She's convinced Arya and Bran are a lost cause. Rickon is too young, and maybe shouldn't procreate anyway." 

"Can't blame her there," he replies. Staring to kiss and suck at her neck. He takes a few steps forward and rests her bum on the counter. He nuzzels into her hair and rocks his hips against hers. 

"So I told her if she watched the boys I could get right on that." He can hear the smile on her lips as she rocks into his hips. "Ha, get on it, get on you. Literally and figuratively"

"You told your mom if she watched the kids we would fuck?" He asks with a smug grin. He cups her bum and hitches her closer to him, precariously close to the counter edge. 

"Sandor summary... yes," she hums and kisses at his neck. "I think she finally gave up the idea that I got pregnant by immaculate conception." 

"You do look like the Maiden made flesh." He squeezes her bum. "Hardly act like it though, randy thing." 

She swats his chest. "I can't help it, my hubs is the embodiment of the warrior." She hums and runs her hands down his chest. "All broad shoulders, deep voice and strong hands. I am helpless to resist. Just can't keep my hands off him." 

He hums in response. Abandoning his hold to cup her face and kiss her. 

"I think maybe it was when she caught us necking in the kitchen at Christmas. Or maybe when we came home a bit disheveled after that drive-in movie date. The one when we 'took the long way home'," she air quotes. "Oh… or maybe that day you answered the door in just a towel during the boy's naptime." She smiles at him sliding a hand under his shirt and pecking a light kiss to his lips, "I think you put to rest any question of your virility that day." She bites her lip as lifts the hem of his shirt as her hands move up his chest pulling it over his head. 

"You would think after 3 kids she'd have figured out we fuck." He leans down and steals another kiss. 

She scoffs tugging the hair just above his navel. 

"Ow," he complains. 

She narrows her eyes at him, "we make love." 

"Sure we do," pulling her hair a bit making her gasp. Then nipping at her neck his tongue soothing as he goes. 

"She was in denial." She groans as he pulls her shirt over her head and rocks against her body. "Like I said, she wants a granddaughter. That's on you big guy," she sighs as his kisses continue down her neck. 

"Ahh, so all her hopes and dreams lay in my hands… seems rather ironic. She hated me for years," he chuckles.

"Well she sure appreciates you now." She tips his chin up and their eyes meet. 

He cups her cheek and kisses her gently his thumb brushing her cheek. "I'll do my best, worst case we will just have to try again." He pecks a kiss to her lips, and then again after each word, "and again, and again, and again." 

"Mmmmm," she hums, "nana will be swimming in granddaughters in no time."

He laughs, "funny to think of your mom is rooting for me now."

"A silent prayer for a girl I'm sure," she sighs continuing to kiss his lips. 

His smile is feral, "that means you mom just coordinated a sexual rendezvous for us."

"Ugh!" She groans reaching for his belt. "Why are your pants still on?"

"Patience," he growls. 

"No," she scolds. "I want you now." 

He tips his head at her and raises his brow. 

"Please," she says sweetly fluttering her lashes at him. 

"Fucking hells," he grumbles. "Never could tell you no. Pants off now." 

"Yes ser…" she smiles unbuttoning her pants and shimmies out of them. He starts to unbuckle his belt when she swats his hands. "Oh I'll get that." She quickly removes his belt dropping it on the floor. She scoots closer to him and her eyes lock on his. Blue challenging gray. She pulls the button free and slowly lowers his zipper, never letting her eyes leave his. She lets her hand dip under the waist of his boxers and she grasps his length firmly. "Oh is someone excited to see me?" 

He growls in her ear, "always Little Bird." He bucks into her hand as she begins to stroke him. But she gasps when the back of his hand presses against her core. "I can tease as well as you," he whispers in her ear. 

"Promise," she squeaks out. 

"I can do better than that," he growls. He kisses her fiercely and forces her back. He drops to his knees and kisses her left thigh before he shoulders his way between her legs threatening to topple her over. She groans as his warm wet tongue meets her center and both her hands bury into his hair to keep her balance. 

"Oh gods Sandor…" she gasps her voice off key. 

He hums against her and she nearly tumbles into her orgasm then and there. She tugs his hair and he groans against sending a shiver up her spine. She lets him go with her right hand letting it trail up her body until it cups her own breast, she groans at the contact. His eyes dart up to her and she swears they are molten metal. She lets her body arch back as her fingers drag accross her nipple. It always feels best when she's stretched out, body arched and stomach pulled taught. Her hips rocks just forward and she commands, "right fucking there." The last word disappears into a moan as he presses firmer and then sucks. "Yes, yes, yes," she gasps almost breathless. A few more passes, wide and warm before he finally stands. He kisses her thigh, navel and collar bone before reaching her lips. His kiss is hungry and demanding. It meets her's which is slow and languid and rekindles the desire in her. She shifts closer and feels his cock press against her center. 

"Please," she whispers out. Just like always he can't deny her anything. His cock surges into her and they moan in unison. The kiss becomes feral and the taste if her on his lips makes her rock into him. "Please, please, please," tumbles out between kisses. 

His hands cup her arse and tip her hips angling her to him. Her back arches again and his kisses drop to her neck as he growls her name there, "Sansa, Sansa, Sansa." 

His hand moves forward and brushes her clit just spreading the moisture there. "Yes," she gasps rocking against him. 

His lips change pace to match the thrust of his hips and the pressure of his thumb. When his lips close around her nipple she's thrown into her orgasm harder than the first. 

"Sandor," she moans. 

He answers with a low, dark growl. When his tempo increases she is not sure if its to prolong her pleasure or to chase down his own, but its everything. He pulls her hips to meet his. The pace is brutal but exhilarating as well. He finally comes with three deep thrusts that start as a growl and end with a moan. 

He pulls her close, tucking her head under his chin. Her ear to his chest. She can hear his heart beating, his breaths still fast. They just are still for a few minutes before he adjusts his stance and they separate by half a step. He tucks a stray hair behind her ear and his hand follows the red waves down her back. He gently kisses her lips. "Love ya Little Bird," he declares quietly. 

"I know," she answers. "I love you too." 

His grin turns wanting and he rumbles, "I think we need to practice some more. Want to get it right. Nana is depending on us." 

"Practice makes perfect," she agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know its a bit silly but that's what I do.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
